Dark F8
by Kamandu
Summary: Six Months after Furious 7.. The calm after the storm is over. The Most Evil woman in the world is out to destroy everything that the crew has and no one is gunna stop her... No one is exempt. Everyone will pay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air was so clean here. The sand was white, the breeze was light and the ocean waves were soothing. It was in fact as close to Heaven on Earth as she could imagine. Everything seemed centered, focused, and finally peaceful. As she sat on her beach towel enjoying the sunset, Letty noticed that the colors were more vibrant this evening. She found fascination in the amazing hughes of reds and purples as the colors danced in front of her. Life had been great for several months now, she had her memory back, her husband back, her family back, her life back. Or did she….

CIA BLACK LEVEL Detention Site, Undisclosed location….

"He's crashing!" the doctor yelled from the detention cell where Deckard Shaw had just finished his dinner. "Get me the Epinephrine, 10cc stat!' It's definitely anaphylaxis." The syringe entered his vein harshly, there was no need for consideration of Deckard Shaw's body. After all, he was one of the world's most lethal assassins. "CPR, now!" the doctor demands as two guards enter the cell to assist. "Relax doc, no one will give a shit if he croaks" the guard chuckles from behind his mask. "The world will be a better place."

DSS Office LA….

Luke Hobbs was once again sitting in the dark, at his desk way later than normal business hours. He was stamping paper, yet again. It was his weekend to pick up his daughter and he was rather excited. Looking at his watch, he began to close down his laptop for the night and gather his things, making sure his gun was on his hip this time. Ever since the first time he had met Deckard Shaw, in his office, during that surprise attack, he never went anywhere without his trusty sidearm, not even the toilet. He'd learned his lesson and would never let his guard down again.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket and reached for it. The screen read Elaina Neves. "Hey woman, you get my munchkin yet?" Hobbs asked playfully answering the phone. "You know it old man." The playful voice snapped back. "We are going for pizza, what time are you going to meet us?" "I'll be there at 7:30, get the deep dish please" Hobbs smiled. A beep rang in his ear, a second call was coming in. "You got it boss, see you then" Elaina disconnected and Hobbs smiled as he answered the second line.

"Hobbs." His standard greeting. "Agents Hobbs, yes this is Doctor Rybeck from the CIA Holding facility. I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Shaw passed away tonight in his cell from an unknown allergic reaction to something we presumed he ate." Hobbs was skeptical. "He did now did he? That's a crying shame" Hobbs stated flatly. He was rather disappointed as he could no longer take solace in the fact that Shaw was going crazy being caged up like a lab rat. "Um yes sir, the doctor stated." I'll finalize the paperwork so his body can be, um disposed of, or whatever" Dr. Rybeck stated. Hobbs sighed. Something didn't settle right with it. The world's biggest bad ass just kicks the bucket, in his cell, from an allergic reaction? It was too simple, but maybe karma had just plain caught up to the asshole. Finally resigning to the fact that this chapter of his life was over, Hobbs sighed and simply replied, "Thank you for the notice Dr. Rybeck' disconnecting the line.

It was pizza time. His daughter and his girlfriend were waiting. A man he considered to be a waste of oxygen was dead, and after all, it was Friday. Life was pretty good. Hobbs locked his office and set off for the Pizza joint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DR

"There's someone on the phone for you Aunty" Dom smiled as he walked up behind his wife sitting in the sand. Handing her the phone, she smiled up at him with her amused look. "Hey Jack" Letty said in her best Aunty voice. "Aunty!" the excited child screamed. "Daddy got in trouble with mommy." Jack stated matter of fact. "He did? What did he do Jack?" Letty smirked as Dom sat next to her in the sand, grinning because he had already heard the story. "He made his car go all the way to school backwards!" Jack giggled in his tiny chipper voice. "You tell your daddy that he needs to figure out if he's coming or going" Letty giggled. "Okay Aunty Le! Here talk to Momma" Letty heard a loud crash on the other end. "Jack! Phone's don't fly either buddy!" Letty heard Mia yell. "Let? You there?" Mia picked up the phone. "I'm here Mi, how's Hawaii?" Letty asked. "It's great Let. Very similar to the DR but WAY more expensive! We got our new information today and we are officially Mr. and Mrs. Smith, how boring right?" Mia and Brian had been relocated to a safe house in the witness protection program thanks to the kindness of Mr. Nobody. "Well in that case, you need to get making some more babies with Mr. Pitt there Mrs. Jolie" Letty chuckled. "NOPE, this is it! Two plus Brian makes 3 and I'm tired" Mia and Letty shared a laugh. "How long are you and Dom planning on staying in the DR?" Mia was snooping. Letty could smell it. "Well, I don't really know. Dom and I need to talk about it I guess." Letty smiled at him. "I love it here but I miss LA too" Letty confessed knowing that Dom was still listening. "And… I'm a bit bored" Letty gave Dom a mysterious grin. Picking up on her teasing, Dom smiled and perked up a bit. "Okay Let, well Jack just knocked something over and I gotta go. It never ends! I'll talk at you later, love you" The line went dead.

Letty laughed as she handed the phone back to Dom and scooted in between his legs where he sat. "Bored huh?" Dom asked kissing the top of her head. "Yah maybe just a bit. Don't get me wrong Papa, it's beautiful here and I love the ocean, but it's been a long time since we've had an adventure." Letty placed her hand on the top of Dom's thighs, gently stroking his jeans. "It's only been six months. Do I need to find my wife a street race to go to and take all the local's money?" Dom teased. "Money? Who races for money Papa, I need a new car." Letty stood abruptly and took Dom's hand with her, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, let's go for a Drive." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. As he was the ever obedient husband, Dom smiled as his beautiful wife drug him towards the beach house. "I guess were looking for an adventure then. Let's do it." Dom muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sacred Heart Hospital UK…

The bed was empty she noticed. The nurse began to shake uncontrollably. She had been warned, no threatened that if anything happened to this man, Owen Shaw, he'd come back looking for her. Panicked, she checked his chart. There were no scheduled tests for Owen listed this morning. It's not like he could just walk away, he was still comatose, well at least he was the last time she checked on him 2 hours ago. With terror raging through her heart, she hit the button, the panic button on the bed, signaling that something was terribly wrong.

Monday Morning DSS Office of Luke Hobbs..

"What the fuck do you mean he's gone?" Hobbs yelled at the British Special Forces commander. "After Deckard's visit last time, I though you guys tripled the guard on him! Fuck. Stop apologizing and find him for Fuck's sake! He was in a coma yesterday! How far could he have gone? Give it a minute, your stupidity will sink in you idiot!" Hobbs slammed the phone onto his desk so hard that the receiver split in half sending plastic shards flying across his office. One of them landed on Elaina's boot as she stood in his doorway assessing the situation. Hobbs looked into her eyes for a moment and tried his best to relax. Taking a deep breath, he answered the question that Elaina's eyes were asking. "Owen Shaw is missing."

CIA Detention Facility

"This one is scheduled to be cremated ASAP so off to the morgue with him" the masked soldier states as he checks off his forms. The body bag makes a loud thumping noise as it's hurled into the back of the unmarked box van. The forms are transferred to the driver who says nothing. He nods quietly and closes the door. "You got this?" the Soldier asks the driver. "Yah, I think so. After all the poor bastard is dead right?" His voice heavy with accent, a British accent. Exchanging a smile with the soldier, the driver puts on his seatbelt and floors it. "What's the rush?" the soldier asks disgusted as he walks back into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know, you don't play very fair Letty." Dom said over his smirk as he threw the keys to his 68' Charger into the dish by the door. "How's that Papa?" Letty grinned as she threw the keys to her new acquisition into the bowl as well. "Well you talked that poor kid into racing you for slips and you knew damn well that number one, he didn't stand a chance and number two, that he really just wanted in your pants." Dom shook his head. "It's not my fault he's stupid and was thinking with his dick Dom. I guess there are advantages to not wearing a wedding ring." Letty giggled playfully. "I don't like it." Dom said blankly. "I know but I really like the 70 Roadrunner I just took off of his dirty little hands."

Letty walked up to Dom, catlike, almost submissive. She stared at his chest and licked her lower lip seductively. Raising her chin, allowing her eyes to slowly drift up, until she was looking right into the dark pools of truth radiating from her soulmates face. Cocking her head slightly to the side, Letty matched his intensity, and no words were needed. The silent communication that Dom and Letty had always shared was epic. There was just no other word to describe it. Dom watched as Letty slowly chewed on her lower lip. It turned him on in ways that words could not describe. Even though he was furious with her wedding ring comment, he wasn't able to stop letting her seduce him. Slowly as if trying to tame a wild animal, Letty reached for Dom's chest. The corner of his mouth began to creep up into a shady smirk, _God she was sexy_ is all he could think as he snapped her wrist up with his hand. Aggressively, possessively, and without breaking eye contact, Dom lifted her left hand to his mouth. Taking her ring finger into his lips, he kissed the spot where a wedding band would normally be and whispered, "This is mine, don't you forget that." Letty shot him a straight up playful glance and asked, "Just that? Is that all that is yours?" The growl that escaped deep in Dom's throat was primal, it was lustful, it was very raw in nature. Excitement shot straight though Letty and her belly ached as she felt her instant need to have him. Pulling her into his embrace, Dom stared deeper into her eyes making sure she knew exactly how hot the fire was she chose to play with.

The sharp breathe she almost choked on told Dom that he was getting his point across. Taking his time, he began to work the fingers of his left hand under the back side of her shirt. The touch of her skin set his fingers on fire as he looked down into his wife's face as she began to melt against him. Tracing the lines of her spine, Dom reached downward into the back of her shorts, never turning his gaze from her face as he groped her ass cheek firmly. Letty closed her eyes and let out a small whimper. Still not willing to release her left wrist, Dom bent slightly to whisper into her ear, "This is mine too" finishing the thought with a very firm squeeze on the ass. Letty swallowed hard. As if she was slightly intimidated, she opened her eyes, focused her mind and toyed once more. "That's all? Nothing else?" her voice cracking from the overload of desire coursing through her body. Dom smiled. _Game on_. A small cynical laugh escaped his mouth before he reached around to the front of her shorts and unbuttoned them. The wall hit her back hard as Dom pushed her against it, taking her shorts down as he did. The scrap of black lace didn't slow him even a second as he tore her thong from her body. With one swift move, and without losing his stare, Dom thrust two of his large fingers inside of her. She was very ready for him and the heat and feel of her skin made him want her even more. Without even being prompted, Letty threw her head back in ecstasy and growled out, "That is definitely yours Papa." Dom picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. As he started his journey towards the bedroom door, he mumbled, "Your God Damn right it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DSS Office LA

"What did you say?" Luke Hobbs asked into the taped up phone receiver on his desk. The news was severely disturbing. 'Well let me tell you something son, you have about less than 2 seconds to find that body or I'm gunna stomp a Georgia mud hole into the center of your chest! Is that clear!" Hobbs yelled into the phone. Hobbs rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve the tension that was radiating. _This is all fucked up. I knew that bastard didn't choke on a peanut._ Hobbs thought silently. Elana walked into his office without knocking. She had stopped knocking a while back after being yelled at for the one hundredth time to stop knocking. She could sense the extreme tension coming from Hobbs and slowly walked up behind his desk softly placing her fingers at the base of his neck. Her fingers were so soft yet her hands were so strong. She had become a lot stronger since he had met her. Slowly and without a single word, Elana began to massage the pressure points in the back of his head. Hobbs didn't open his eyes, his also didn't respond to the touch. Quietly and with a great deal of inner protest, Hobbs mumbled quietly, "Not in the office girlfriend." Smiling, Elana released the touch and replied, "Okay, but are you gunna tell me why you are so tense? We will find Owen Shaw Luke, it will happen don't worry" Hobbs sighed and looked up at his girlfriend/partner and whispered, "Well, I don't think Deckard is dead either." The look on Elana's face reflected the startle that Hobb's had been feeling all day. "I think his death was a ruse and that son a bitch is still alive." Elana stared, stupefied as to what she had just heard. Hobbs tossed a file in front of her on his desk. The file read TOP SECRET. Opening the file, she thumbed through the pages of British spec ops papers. Some she had seen before, Owen Shaw, Deckard Shaw and their associates. The next pages caught her off guard. The name was Marion Elizabeth Cambden-Shaw, the second line read DESEASED November 10th 1995. The details were vaguely laid out. KILLED IN EGYPT on an UNSPECIFIED mission. Body never recovered, location unknown. The following 23 pages were all of Marion Shaw's missions. No details of course and the British government would never acknowledge what she actually did for them. They didn't need to though, it was very apparent as Elana read through her files that this woman was a bad ass and relentless. She was the 1995 version of the Black Widow. She was highly trained, extremely capable. And she was also the mother of Owen and Deckard Shaw. Finishing her reading, she looked up at Hobbs from the desk corner where she had perched. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elana whispered. Hobbs nodded, "I'm thinking that the whole fucking family needs to be put down and fast. If she's alive and she has her boys, we're ALL fucked this time. We need to tell Dom and at least give him a heads up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DR

"Are you okay?" Dom's deep voice whispered into her hair. "Yah of course I am." Letty chuckled quietly as she propped herself up on one elbow. Dom grinned. He was amused at her tenacity. "You sounded like maybe we got a little too rough with each other a while ago." Dom stated through his cheeky grin. "I did?" Letty taunted. "You did." Dom confirmed. "Huh, maybe you're experiencing signs of early dementia old man because I do believe I did NOT sound like I was in distress." Dom chuckled. "I know you give as good as you get Let but damn girl, that was pretty out of this world." Dom sighed. "Oh yah?" Letty inquired. "Yah." Dom confirmed again. "Did you miss me Papa?" Letty asked over her Cheshire grin. Dom glanced down over her tiny, muscular frame. Her perfect beautiful breasts were staring him right in the face and her mouth, that smart ass, full lipped, sexy as hell mouth was making him excited, yet again. Calmly he took her hand into his own and kissed the palm tenderly. Trying to maintain his composure was difficult but he took a calming breath and slowly replied, "Letty, I have missed you so much it almost killed me numerous times. I have felt my heart torn out of my chest and watched my world burned in front of me. I have loved you since the day I met you at 15 years old. Every moment, every argument, every kiss, every touch, every beer we shared and every car we drove off in, I remembered it all, every single day since the first time I laid eyes on you. You are and will always be, my world." Dom paused and suddenly realized that he had become extremely emotional. _Thank GOD it's just the two of us_ Dom thought as he shyly looked up into her eyes.

Letty stared back at him with a look of shock on her face. She swallowed softly as the horrible guilt she felt crept back into her soul. Letty remembered just exactly how torn apart he was the night she left him standing in the cemetery, holding the sledge hammer. The haunting look in his eyes when she walked away from him. He would have taken the Letty he got back from London. He would've loved her unconditionally, even if she didn't understand why. Although she didn't understand at that moment, she did feel his pain as she left him. The guilt inside of her was too deep. She couldn't give him what he wanted, what she thought he needed and deserved. She felt lost and incomplete and at that moment, she felt letting him go was the right thing to do. It was in the present moment, lying in bed staring into his soul, she realized why he had been so crushed that night when she left. Fifteen going on sixteen years of glorious, horrible, life altering memories had rushed back into her head. They had started to return slowly, in pieces and then flooded back, all at once. It was as if a part of her mind had told her she wasn't ready or maybe she wasn't worthy of having these memories back. Maybe it was her penance for all her sins. Maybe it was a test she failed miserably. Letty would never know. But lying next to him at that moment, watching him cleanse his regrets and air his grievances inadvertently, she realized just exactly how deep their love and need for each other truly was. Taking his hand back with her own, Letty kissed his knuckles back and said, "What were you thinking when you ditched me in the middle of the night? You ass."

The laughter uncontrollably spilled from Dom's huge boyish grin. "I have no idea. I should have known you'd track my ass down or get yourself killed trying to bring me back. I will NEVER make that mistake again."

"Better not." Is all he heard as he felt the love of his life cuddle against him, holding his giant chest in her arms. As they laid there in that moment holding each other, both knew that their vows were true. _If you die, I die with you_. And then Dom's phone rang, interrupting their moment of bliss. The screen on his iPhone showed the name of the caller….. Hobbs.


	7. Chapter 7

FYI… as everyone else always says.. the MORE reviews, the MORE I post!

Chapter 7

Undisclosed location LA, California

"How many bloody days does it take for this blasted drug to wear off!" Marion Shaw shouted to the Iranian Doctor who stood next to the lifeless body of her eldest son. The physician coward slightly as he knew that Deckard should have woken up at least two days ago. "Well, Ma'am, I think that they may have possibly gave him too much so we have to be patient." Marion was fuming. Owen was in the next room of the house she had rented, he was still comatose but his brain had shown more activity over the past few days. Deckard however, was still barely alive and she needed him more than Owen. Owen was a good kid growing up. He'd done what he was told, he beat the shit out of the people he needed to BUT he was different from Deckard. Owen actually had a bit of a conscience where Deckard didn't. Marion had talked to both her boys every week for years. Hiding in her small cabin in the remote area of Australia, she had to use a satellite phone but she was able to manage. Her boys had been her pride and joy forever. She had raised them to be her. She was relentless, ruthless, and self-serving. She never wanted children when she worked for the SAS but she had met a fellow agent that told her stories of love and hearts and flowers which caused her to actually feel her feminine side. It was crazy as she looked back on it but it had brought her 2 gloriously aggressive sons that she couldn't live without.

Marion was a tall, muscular, cold looking woman. That's not what she'd always been. Years ago, before the kids she'd been a beautiful, model type, super alpha crafty and cunning female. She'd conducted many missions with the SAS. She'd coldly put down numerous people. She really had no remorse after the first one. Young and vibrant when she started, Marion Cambden was the perfect mole. She was so pretty she could infiltrate any place and any one. As time went on, as did the missions, she became 'less attractive' and the scars started to impair her overall persona. This did not sit well with Marion. When she'd been tasked to take out an Egyptian terrorist with another agent named Harry Shaw, she realized that not everyone would judge her based on her appearance. She also realized that the world was far crueler than she had originally assumed. Harry was a handsome man. Slightly reddish brown hair and balding slowly. He was strong, and bold, and sexy as hell. He smelled of sweat and aftershave and sex. He'd immediately turned her into a woman the moment they'd met. Harry was unlike any other partner she had ever had. Marion had never been interested in a man prior to Harry. She had sex of course and she had decided that she wasn't a lesbian however as for an actual relationship, she had never found anyone she was interested in. Marion remembered that night on the mission when Harry had pulled her from a burning car, just before the explosion. The adrenaline was so high, her excitement was unexplainable. She was so thankful to still be breathing and then before she could open her eyes and thank him, he kissed her. It wasn't like a normal 'hey I'm so glad you're okay' kiss.. no it was definitely more. And in that moment, she was not only grateful, she was a woman in need.

Harry had shown her how to love and to make love. Harry and Marion stayed together for almost five years unbeknownst to the SAS. During this time, Marion produced 2 beautiful boys whose parentage was not known to anyone except Marion and Harry. The Shaw boys came to be, born into a world of shadows and secrets. Pre-ordained to be on the dark side of the world. Destined to be killers and ghosts. Chosen to become violent assassins even prior to their conception. Domed to hell before they ever had a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

DR

The phone call was disturbing. Letty laid her head on Dominic's chest as he set the phone on the night stand. It had been on speaker and Letty heard it all. His free arm wrapped back around her to join his other hand. "It's going to be okay Let. Please don't check out on me now." Dom whispered into her hair. Letty nodded silently. Taking a deep unsteady breath Letty replied, "I know Dom but what the fuck man? Why can't we just have a normal type of semi-criminal antics type of life?" Letty giggled at the stupidity of what she just said. Dom giggled too. Taking a deep breath Dom replied lovingly, "Well Let, you did say you were bored earlier today. Just sayin. You ready for a new adventure? Maybe we'll have to save the President this time." Dom chuckled ironically. Letty couldn't stop her low giggling. "Yah maybe you'll win a race against Brian without cheating too." She teased. The finger to her rib cage came hard and fast. Oh my God this man still knew all her weak spots. Before she could scream a second time, he was back on top of her again. Dom's kisses engulfed her mouth as his fingers found a new target from her ribcage to her breasts. Her nipples were so stiff, long and hard. Her areolas large and brown. As his tongue probed her mouth passionately, his fingers tortured her breasts, massaging them at every angle that pleasured himself as well as her. Her breathing grew ragged and her need for him grew more intense. "Dom, Yes, Dom, whatever you want…" her worlds permeated his very soul as he flipped her over in a rapid motion. Raising her hips up with his strong arms, Dom placed soft yet aggressive kisses from Letty's neck to her ass, all the while hovering over her. "Anything?" he whispered into her back before slowly placing his index finger onto her clit and rubbing it slowly. "Yes, anything." She confirmed almost whimsically as she put her head into the pillow and reveled in the ecstasy. "I want this." He groaned as he slid his fingers inside of her taking her wetness and running it up her back side. "That? Really?" she asked in surprise. "The last time you tried that, I almost beat you to death!" her panting becoming erotic. "Just checking to see if you actually remembered that day." Dom chuckled as he put two fingers back into her vagina. "Oh, I remember, I'll never forget that no matter what!" but before she could finish her rant, down grabbed her clit between his two fingers and bit her shoulder. Driving into her a few seconds later Letty screamed out as she grabbed the headboard. "Cum for me baby. " Dom moaned softly as he kissed her neck. The pure animal passion was unrivaled as he grabbed her hips and pounded into her rapidly, every stride causing her to become more volatile, to feel more on fire. It didn't take long, Dom knew her bodies signs, he knew when she was close, he knew when she was losing it. After all, they had been together for 15 years. As she was about to come undone, Dom slammed into Letty and stayed, teasing her with his tight hold. He ground out into her clit with his finger and all hell broke loose. The satisfying moan he caused from his wife solidified every bit of alpha male necessity he had running through his veins. He came at the same time as her, joining their pleasure and collapsing onto her back side. After a few moments of panting and breath catching, Dom whispered from behind her, into Letty's ear, "God I love you more than my own life Let." She softly replied, "I know cause I feel the same way Papa."

And so it began. The last night of their freedom from assassins, secret agents, and shadows had started and finished with a bang. The afterglow was amazing and they were both spent. Dom knew as he held her in his arms asleep that he would do anything and kill anyone to assure they woke up like this every day now and forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Undisclosed location LA California

The fogginess had drifted away ever so slightly. The sense of smell was the first sense to return. The smell was potent and unmistakable in nature. The light moan that escaped his mouth alerted her to his consciousness slowly returning. Using the same trick she had used on him as a child, she carried the source of the odor into his room and waived the plate through the air.

 _Bacon? I smell Bacon…_ His mind began to awaken as Marion held the strip of crispy, fresh cooked bacon under his nose. Another slight moan.

"Come on Deck, wake up my love. Momma needs your help with something and your brother needs you too." Marion stroked his shaved head in a twisted Motherly type of way.

Another moan. Marion became flustered. Her patience only lasted so long as she had waited for 3 extra days at this point. The original physician had obviously screwed up her instructions and fed Deckard too much of whatever he used to make him seem dead. And by doing this, he had in fact almost killed him. That physician's employment had been terminated. He had been paid for his services with a bullet to the back of the head and a trip to a local dumpster.

Marion placed the plate of bacon down next to the bed and grabbed Deckard by the collar of his sweatshirt. She began to shake him, violently. Losing her temper was always an ugly sight when it came to Marion Shaw, even around her children. Marion began to yell loudly at her incoherent son, telling him to wake his ass up and to do it now. Deckard groaned a bit louder this time. Marion knew she was breaking through the drug induced stupor Deckard was currently in. She began to shake him harder, and slapped him across the face, several times. Another moan escaped and it was louder than before. As she pulled back to deliver another slap, a hand grabbed her wrist before she could carry out her action. She smiled as Deckard slowly cracked an eyelid staring at her. In a weak voice he asked, "Hey Mum, did you eat all the bacon?"

"I bet you thought you were really dead this time." Marion stated as she helped her son sit up in bed.

Smiling evilly, Deckard replied, "Nah, I knew I was alive cause I'm bettin there isn't any bacon in Hell." Deckard chuckled causing him to cough a bit.

Marion summoned the new doctor that she had flown in to take the former one's place. This new female physician was Japanese and striking. She was also highly intelligent and the best black market private physician on the planet. Walking into the room, all 5'03 and 100lbs of her stared at Deckard pleased to see him awake.

"Deckard, this is Dr. Minami. She's been taking care of you and Owen." Marion shared.

"Owen is here?" Deckard asked wiping his eyes and trying not to stare at the gorgeous woman checking his Iv lines.

"Yes Owen is here and Dr. Minami has actual gotten him to start responding to her voice by moving his fingers to answer questions." Marion explained.

"Excellent." Deckard stated flatly. His head was starting to pound as his eyes adjusted to the lights in the room. "For God's sake Mum, what did you give me to make me seem dead? My head is killing me. How long have I been out for?" Deckard squinted in pain as he spoke.

"Mr. Shaw, It's going to take a few more days for all of the drugs to completely clear your body. In the meantime, I suggest you start to eat and drink slowly and take two of these every 6 hours for your headache." Dr. Minami handed him a plastic bottle containing Vicodin.

Deckard noticed her small and gentle hand as he took the pill bottle from her. She had green eyes which intrigued him as he glanced into her face. He found her to be quite lovely and entrancing.

Breaking Deckard out of his spell, Dr. Minami added, "Oh and as soon as you can stand and walk, please take a shower." Minami smiled warmly at him.

With a warm chuckle, Deckard realized that he did in fact smell as if he had died six days ago. Grabbing for a slice of bacon off the bed side table, Deckard took a bite, never breaking eye contact with the hot doctor. Chewing slowly and with a maniacal smirk on his face, Deckard answered her, "Yes Ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

DR

"I see that once again, the US government has spared no expense in regards to our comfort." Letty complained as she stretched out over a cargo net inside the C130 her and Dom were on.

"Yah well, we can't get all the cars home without a cargo plane Let and besides, these hammocks aint so bad." Dom smiled as he found his own cargo net to occupy.

"You going to tell Brian and Mia?" Letty asked as she wadded her jacket up to use as a pillow.

"Nah, there safe in Hawaii and Hobb's has them well guarded. Brian need to take care of his family and be a dad. If I told him what was happening, he'd wanna come help us." Dom answered, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I know, your right but it just seems weird that he doesn't know. I guess I'll have to keep Roman's giant man candy ego in check for him." Letty chuckled.

"Tej does a damn good job of that." Dom added as he shifted onto his back and crossed his arms.

"Tej is too busy building stalker computers with Ramsey and whatever else he's doing with her." Letty said smiling. "They're so cute together."

"Leticia Ortiz-Toretto! Did you just use the word CUTE to describe someone? That's very un-Letty like of you." Dom laughed. The Laughter was silenced by a hard rubber grommet hitting him it the head.

"Shut your filthy mouth Dominic Anthony Toretto. I can be nice sometimes. And don't call me Leticia." Letty retorted half smiling.

"You called her Hello Kitty the first time you met her." Dom reminded Letty. "That was a Letty like remark, but 'cute' is not really part of your vocabulary." Dom tossed the grommet back at his wife.

Catching the grommet, as she sat up on her hammock, Letty smiled, "I'm just saying that they seem happy together. Everyone deserves to be happy, right?" Letty glanced down slightly. Thoughts of Gisele and Han flashed through her head. After regaining her memory back, the loss of Han had hit her very hard. It was delayed of course as everyone else had already grieved for him. She also remembered Gisele and how she had always given her small hints of caution when she was driving for Braga. Gisele had warned her the night of her last delivery, in Spanish, to watch her back. The forewarning that gave her the intuition to run from Fenix before he could shoot her in the head. Lying back down on her hammock, Letty silently thanked them for their sacrifice.

"You okay?" Dom asked lowly as he sensed her mood change.

"Yah, just thinking about all that has changed over the years." Letty answered as a random thought popped into her head. "Hey Dom, by the way, where the fuck is Leon?" Normal Letty was back in the house. "That motherfucker ditched me in Mexico after like 3 months at the house we rented. He went for a 'drive' and never came back." Letty inquired raising a brow.

Dom sat up and swung his legs over onto the floor so he could look at Letty. Rubbing his thumb over his nose Dom replied, "Yah know, I have no idea where he is. I got a call from him telling me that he was leaving to set up with a new gig but he didn't say where. I think he was still pissed off about Jesse and the fact that he had to take care of your grumpy ass after the car wreck." Dom grinned at Letty.

"Watch it old man, or the next thing I throw at you will be made of metal not rubber." Letty warned as she smirked. "We should find Leon."

"And drag him into all of this insanity? No way Let. Not happening." Dom shook his head. "Hopefully he's made a good life for himself somewhere and is happy. After all, everyone deserves to be happy, right?" Dom threw her words back at her.

"Maybe everyone BUT Leon. That motherfucker left me with a bunch of his debt in Mexico. I never told you but I had people coming to collect for weeks that I had to deal with. Apparently Leon lost his touch behind the wheel after we left LA cause he lost a lot of races, and didn't pay up." Letty sighed.

"Yah, that doesn't sound like Leon." Dom shook his head in confusion.

"Yah, it sounds exactly like pissed off Leon to me. I lived with him drinking and becoming a race losing ass munch while you were off trying to get us set up in the DR." Letty replied slightly irritated. "Then I wait, and wait, and wait, until I get tired of waiting and decide to go find your ass, and WHAT do I find, oh yah, that's right, I find my then 'boyfriend' of numerous years sitting in a club swapping slobber with two skanks." Letty halfway chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"You know I was just trying to.." Dom was interrupted,

"Save it Romeo. We all know what you were trying to do. Thank God I showed up and saved you from your own stupidity." Letty smiled warmly at Dom across the way. "Had to remind you how good you had it before you fucked up again." Letty snapped. The mood had shifted yet again.

Smiling across at her, Dom gave his wife a loving look and replied, "Thank God you showed up and did exactly that Let."

"Two more questions and I'll shut up. Is the house finished? And how long is this flight?" Letty mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Always straight to the point with Letty. Dom Chuckled. "Yes, it was done last week and 7 hours. Get some sleep Let." Dom closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep filled with concern and worry. What was going to transpire in LA? Hopefully Hobbs had a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

LA Tej's house

"Are you ready for something to eat?" Ramsey asked as she eyed Tej staring at the computer screen. He'd been in the same position for over 4 hours and was silently staring, looking puzzled. "Tej? Earth to Tej?" Ramsey smiled.

"Huh? What?" Tej snapped out of his stupor to acknowledge her.

"Food? Eat?" Ramsey replied laughing at him. "What seems to be the problem?" Ramsey asked as she sat next to him in the second chair.

Tej was a computer genius, he was the best circuit man in the nation. But Ramsey was better and he was not too proud to give credit where credit was due. He enjoyed working on projects with her, he had learned a lot from her with the God's Eye program. He enjoyed conversing with her. And of course he found her sexy as hell. Smiling shyly, he showed her the screen and replied, "I can't get this one glitch outta the system. It's like there's a missing spot in the program and it keeps changing, like its evolving as it goes." Tej pointed out the verbiage that was writing it's self across the screen.

Ramsey leaned over his shoulder, touching his neck with her hand. The gesture sparked some parts of Tej's body to take notice but he maintained. "Let's see." Ramsey stared at the programming of her project child. She had designed the entire hacking system and no one knew it better than her. "You're correct, there's something or someone in here and they're re-writing certain sections of the program. How the bloody hell did they access my program!" Ramsey stated annoyed. She rolled Tej and his chair out of her way so she could assume complete control over the keyboard. Although the US government had control over God's Eye and had compensated her highly for it, they had also employed her to maintain and oversee the program. "Damn, it keeps running away and moving through the network." Ramsey began to pound the keys in frustration. "I'm going to shut the system down completely and try to find the infiltration source."

"I'll call Nobody and let him know that his stalker abilities will be gone for a bit." Tej shook his head. He was quietly happy that Ramsey had confirmed what he had been looking at to be true. There was a legitimate issue with God's Eye and he was not imagining things.

Undisclosed Location LA

It had been two days since Deckard had woken from his near death coma. He was almost up to par and moving about very well. Marion had been on the phone all day speaking to someone in Korean. Deckard did not speak Korean. He did catch bits and pieces which filled him in on what she was up to. "So were blocked? Okay how long until you have control? Thank you sir." Marion sighed before finally hanging up the phone.

"What are you up to Mum?" Deckard asked as he drank from the orange juice carton.

"I'm making sure that idiot Hobbs and his sidekick Nobody can't find any of us with his super tracker." Marion scribbled down a few notes on a pad of paper.

"Yah? How are you planning to do that?" Deckard took another swig.

"It's already done." Marion put her pen down and turned around to face Deckard. "For goodness sake Deck, how many times do I have to show you how to use a bloody glass!" Marion scolded her eldest. Rubbing her forehead and resigning the issue Marion continued, "Look this Ramsey girl is not the only computer genius on this planet. There are far more educated technicians in other countries such as North Korea and Japan. "I've ensured that any time that program picks up on any information that is related to any of us, that information will just be deleted." Marion explained.

"Really?" Deckard chuckled in amazement. "So how long will it last? This information block?"

"Marion picked up her phone and went back to dialing, "Long enough for us to kill every last member of Hobb's wannabe warriors. And long enough for us to steal the entire program." Marion grinned sheepishly. "You boys have cost me a lot of money saving your arses lately so I'm planning on recouping my losses by selling this God's Eye program."

"To whom?" Deckard smirked, impressed with his mother's tenacity.

"North Korea." Marion replied blankly and began a new conversation on the phone in Japanese.

Deckard had learned from the best. A woman with no conscience, a cold brutal assassin, his very own mother. Deckard turned on his heel and walked back to the rear yard of the house. _Maybe I'll go take Dr. Minami for a spin…_ he smiled as he eyed her lying by the swimming pool, sunbathing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I don't know how but someone's been fucking with the God's Eye program." Hobbs informed Nobody over the phone. "Yah Ramsey had to shut her down in order to isolate the source of the intrusion." Hobbs continued. "I'm sure she'll get it back on line soon but it explains why we weren't able to track any of the Shaw family down the past few days if it's not working right. I mean we had that baby fired up and got the big zero for hits." Hobbs shared the details. "Yah I'll keep you updated." Hobbs hung up the phone. Looking over to the passenger seat as he drove, Hobbs gave his girlfriend a tired look. "I should've killed that bastard when I had a chance, double tapped his ass like Reyes."

Elena smiled at him and took his giant hand into hers. "Yah maybe I have to agree with you on that one Luke. You should've killed them both." Elena grinned as he nodded in agreement.

"So, your place or mine tonight?" Hobbs asked, changing his expression to hopefulness.

"Mine. Your place smells like dirty sweats and protein shakes." Elena giggled.

Hobbs couldn't argue. He nodded in agreement and simply replied, "Yes ma'am, you place it is."

 **1327…..**

"The place looks amazing!" Letty stated in surprise as she stepped out of her 70 Roadrunner. "They did a nice job man. Now let's see if we can keep the Shaws from blowing it up again." Letty chuckled as she grabbed her bag.

Dom stood on the sidewalk and stared quietly. The house did look amazing, better than new. Unfortunately he was not able to replace all the personal memorabilia that was inside when Deckard's little bomb went off. All his father's photos, all his childhood memories were destroyed. It was bittersweet to look at the rebuilt house and know that although it was all new, it would never be the same.

Letty stopped by his side and took his hand into hers. As if reading his thoughts like she was always able to do, Letty whispered "Come on Dom, let's go inside and make some new memories."

Dom placed his huge arm over her shoulder and smiled down at her. Kissing the top of her hair he replied, "Alright, let's do it."

 **Favela bar in a small part of Espirito Santo Brazil…**

"Get up gutter rat!" he heard the bar owner scream as he was kicked in the boot. "You have cars to fix and you owe me money after all the whiskey you drank last night!" the pissed off man screamed.

The hungover man began to emerge from his cot in the back room of the run down tavern. Removing his arm from his face, the rays of sunlight caused him great pain as he tried to sit up. _Goddamn.. how much did I drink last night?_ He thought to himself as he tried to sit up. _Ugh, headache…_ fighting through the pain, he sat up and tied the laces of his filthy boots. He'd had just about enough of this place and it was about time to move on. But he needed some 'dinero' for the road and he was flat broke.

His employer had become somewhat of an asshole lately but he really couldn't blame him. After all, he was a drinker who talked a lot and worked very little. The love for cars and the skills to operate them well had slipped from his grasp over the years. He'd fallen through every hell hole in South America and abandoned everyone he'd called family. But as he rose and walked to the sink to wash his face, he stared in the mirror looking at the haggard ghost version of himself. Reaching for the razor to shave his two months of scraggle off, he talked to his reflection and said, "Time to go home big guy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Are you all unpacked?" Dom yelled from the kitchen up the new staircase.

"Yah I'm just changing, I'll be right there and we can leave." Letty yelled back.

"You are getting slow in your old age Let. Your taking longer than Mia does!" Dom chuckled to himself, satisfied at his witty retort.

Letty shook her head and smiled to herself as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail for the road trip. They had to meet Hobbs and Elena at the DSS office to discuss what was going on in detail. _This is going to be a long day._ Letty thought to herself as she grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs. As she passed Dom in the kitchen she shot him a snarky look and said, "I'm choosing to ignore your last remark because I know your weren't serious. And if you were serious, I'll show you who is the slow one around here." The implication was obvious. "Let's go old man, I'll drive." Letty grabbed Dom's keys and gave him a chased kiss on the lips as she headed out the door.

"Dom smiled in amusement before he shouted, "You gotta stop calling me old Let. It's just brutal."

"If the shoe fits…" Letty stated looking backwards over her shoulder as she sported her signature smirk.

"Brutal." Dom tried to look wounded.

"You sound like Roman. Get in the car." Letty was full on laughing at this point.

The drive to Hobbs' office was not too long but LA traffic was bad, as usual. By the time they arrived, it was almost noon.

 **DSS Office LA**

"They're here." Elena announced as she walked into Hobbs's office with Letty and Dom in tow.

"Dom, Letty." Hobbs shook their hands. "Have a seat. So like I said before, Momma hen broke her two little roosters out and they're all shacked up somewhere waiting to peck our eyes out I'm guessing."

"I thought Owen was in a coma?" Letty inquired. The scared reflexion in her eyes went unnoticed by everyone but Dom.

"Well he was when he disappeared from Sacred Heart Hospital. But I have a sneaky suspicion that his momma may have better doctors than London did. So there's no guarantees." Hobbs replied sincerely. "I have no idea what his status is right now."

"Can't you use Ramsey's program to find them?" Dom asked taking Letty's hand knowing she was upset. Elena also noticed and turned her gaze away.

"Well I would Dom but unfortunately, someone hacked it and Ramsey had to disable it for a bit." Hobbs explained.

"Hacked is not the correct term." Ramsey stated as she waltzed into the office holding her laptop and shadowed by Tej.

Dom and Letty stood up, warmly embracing Ramsey and Tej individually.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Ramsey turned to Hobbs and began to explain. "This HIJACKING of God's Eye is coming directly from somewhere in Korea or at least it is being routed through Korea. I haven't pinned it down just yet but whoever is infiltrating my baby is directly blocking the Shaw family, all of them. That's the good news." Ramsey added taking a breath.

"What's the bad news?" Dom asked.

"Whoever is hijacking my system is also stealing it, piece by piece. And so far, I haven't been able to stop them!" Ramsey was obviously frustrated. Tej placed his arm around her waist. "And he or she is really, really good. Better than me." Ramsey whispered in shame. "Eventually this person will have control of God's Eye and we will be locked out." Ramsey's look of concern was evident. The thought of someone using her creation for evil was sickening to her.

"So what do we do?" Letty asked breaking the silence. "We can't let the Shaw clan get control of God's Eye. We'll be fish in a barrel if that happens. So will Brian and Mia." Letty stared at Dom briefly. She knew her word's hit hard.

"We find the Shaws, we do it the old fashion way. And we do it fast. They are still on our turf and we have the upper hand. He doesn't have his terrorist back up groups this time. This time he's only got his momma. Let's break it down, what do we know?" Dom stood asking the group.

"We know that Owen was is a coma and Deckard was basically dead." Hobbs offered.

"They'll need a good doctor, possibly the best." Dom responded.

"We know they will need weapons and artillery." Elena added.

"They'll have to dig deep to get that type of stuff in LA, they'll need connections." Dom agreed.

"They'll need a great internet connection with satellite hook ups." Ramsey stated. "That should be detectable."

"They'll need cars." Letty finished. "Owen liked Maserati's and Bugatti's." She remembered softly. "And flip cars. He hated my Jensen." Letty smirked as she recalled his disgust.

"Okay, let's get to work then." Hobbs stated. Tej, Ramsey, track down the source of our hacker, and the destination that's hacking. Dom, Letty, find out if any of the Shaw type cars have been bought or sold in LA lately." Hobbs directed.

"What about the doctor issue?" Dom asked.

"Well Dom, I figured that would be an ideal assignment for Mr. Roman Pierce." Hobbs couldn't help but grin as he found himself extremely humorous. "Roman seems like he could be the type to play doctor. Besides, I'm sure he's a target too and he needs to be aware of what's going on."

"Damn, this shit is for real." Tej mutterd. "I can play doctor too." Tej added.

"Only with me." Ramsey whispered into his ear, barely loud enough for Dom and Letty to overhear.

Letty busted out a chuckle and Dom just grinned from ear to ear in amusement.

"Elena and I have the weapons and artillery angle covered." Hobbs added.

"Alright, let's move out. I got Roman." Dom said standing up with Letty's hand intertwined with his. "Come on Let, lets go find us some custom car builders."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Being in LA, and Hollywood, the amount of high end import cars was enormous. Dom realized that they wouldn't be able to track down every car sale of a Maserati over the past month. But what Dom did realize is that Deckard as well as Owen were huge fans of serious modifications. Owen was a specialist in vehicular warfare and Deckard like to beef up his vehicles beyond all normal standards. The flip cars in London had been custom designed, skeletal frames, custom turbo diesel engines. Dom grinned to himself remembering what an actual beautiful design they were. Although those cars had caused him so much havoc, he could admire the fine craftsmanship. The designer of those vehicles had been shot and killed so that was a dead end. Who else in LA would be able to replicate anything like that? Who else would be able to structurally beef up a new Maserati to sustain a serious game of chicken? Dom could think of only one man in LA, the same guy who specialized in nitro methane tanks. He needed to pay that little weasel fucker another visit.

 **Garage of Virgil Lemone… LA California**

Crawling out from under the hood of a 2015 Challenger Hellcat, Virgil turned to see a sad looking man walk into his shop. "What do you want?" Virgil snapped.

"A job." The man replied, hopefully.

"Why the fuck would you think I have a job for you?" Virgil cleaned his wrench off with a dirty rag.

"I can do Nitro Meth mods man. I'll work for cheap. I just need a start. It's been a while since I was in LA." The man replied.

Virgil took a double take. It had been years but he recognized the man, or so he thought. "Leon? Dominic Toretto's boy?" Virgil asked staring.

"Just Leon. I'm no one's boy." He corrected.

"Yah, well I know your good with a wrench man but is the heat still on? I don't need anything that's bad for business man." Virgil asked skeptically.

"Since when have you ever worried about the heat being on? And to answer your question, no, statute of limitations ran out last year." Leon responded. "Look man, I need a few bucks, 3 hots and a cot. I'll work from dawn til dusk and I'm as faithful as they come."

"I don't know man, Toretto isn't my biggest fan you know." Virgil shook his head. "He tried to crush my skull with an engine a couple years back."

Leon tossed his bag on the floor and replied, "No sweat man, I'm not Toretto's biggest fan either. So can I work or what man?"

With a slight exhalation of his breath, Virgil considered the question. A large expensive order had just come in this week and he was very short staffed as he basically worked alone. After considering his options, Virgil replied, "Yah man. There's a couch in the back and a shower. It's all yours but I ain't payin you shit until I see you work. Deal?"

"Deal." Leon agreed. Walking to the back room he asked, "You got anything to drink?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Roman got the call at 0300 am. At least that's what time it was in Abu Dhabi. Rolling off of one of the 3 girls in his bed, he grabbed for his phone. The 70 Challenger on the screen told him exactly what was going on.

"Blarab King here, man candy extraordinaire." Roman laughed as he spit the words out.

"Roman, I need you in LA, tomorrow. Shaw escaped." Dom announced.

Roman sighed. "Are you for real right now man?" He asked trying not to wake the 3 girls.

"Yah, I'm for real Roman. He's gunna come after you too man. You need to get your ass back here." Dom confirmed.

"Aight, I'm out in 2 hours. Let me fuel the jet." Roman hit the call end button and sat up in bed.

Leaving the three hotties behind, Roman dressed packed and called for his jet in the span of a half hour. Leaving a few vouchers to the hotel buffet, Roman closed the door and drove his rental Dodge Viper SRT to the airport.

 **Next Morning LA..**

"Where are we going Dom?" Letty asked from the passenger seat of the 68' Charger.

"Rodent hunting." Dom smiled not revealing the destination. "We got a weasel to squeeze."

"Sounds interesting." Letty resigned, leaning back into her seat.

 **DSS Office LA Branch…**

Ramsey and Tej have set up an office, using the DSS server to track the source of the God's Eye thief.

"We're gunna have to turn it back on in order to trace the source." Tej confirmed as he saw Ramsey start to get teary eyed.

"I know. I just don't know how long it's going to take them to finish stealing her once we turn her back on and I, I'm scared they'll take her from me." Ramsey looked as if she was losing her child.

"I know baby. I know. Lets back up everything before we go live." Tej suggested.

"It won't matter, the files are 37 percent corrupt already and we will just back up nothing at this point. I'd have to re-write the entire program which would take me years." Ramsey sighed and rubbed her temples. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I should have paid closer attention after the last time. I guess I was too distracted." Ramsey gave Tej a light smile.

 **Shaw house LA..**

Owen was still on life support, comatose. He seemed to lightly respond to his mother and brother's voices, but not very obviously. Dr. Minami stood next to his bed, checking his vital. Marion waltzed into the room, dressed and ready to go out. Deckard was right behind her.

"Any change?" Deckard asked as they both made eye contact with the good doctor.

"Not much." She responded, opening Owen's IV up to increase the flow of something.

"Were going out for a bit to run an errand. Take care of Owen." Marion stated matter of factly as she took the keys from her jacket pocket.

Climbing into the Bugatti Veyron parked in the garage, Marion pulled out onto the LA streets.

"Where we going Mum?" Deckard sneered.

"I'm having some cars built up for you and they should be almost done. The weapons order came in last night and is waiting at the docks after." Marion waited at a red light. "This time will be neat and clean. No more grandiose explosions that aren't very effective Deckard. That was sloppy and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Awe Mum, it was so fun though. I thoroughly enjoyed hitting him where it hurt the most, his precious family home." Deckard smirked.

"You need to learn to enjoy less, and pull the trigger more. You and Owen were always too obsessed with making it entertaining. Look where that got you! You were captured by a DSS agent working with common criminals? Really Deck? How degrading is that?" Marion shook her head. "And Owen, taken down by the same group of idiots." The light turned green.

"Yah, Yah, Mum I got it but I made the same mistake you are making right now, I underestimated them. I will not make that mistake twice." Deckard shot his mother a fixed stare to get his point across. "By the way Mum, who did you get the house from?" referring to the house they were staying in.

"I don't know his name but I liked his car" referring to the Bugatti. Marion smiled over the top of her sunglasses.

"Where'd you hide the body?" Deckard smiled back.

Marion didn't answer the question. "Relax, take a nap. It's a little over an hour with this blasted traffic to get to the docks. After that, we'll check on the cars."

 **Virgil's Garage…**

"Leon! I gotta have that Maserati finished in a few days man man. How are those structural support bars coming?" Virgil yelled from underneath a Mustang Cobra.

"They're done man, but holy shit this car is heavy with all the bullet proof stuff and extra metal. What's this guy planning on doin' with it? Running through concrete walls or something?" Leon snickered.

"Gal, old gal and not a guy." Virgil corrected. "And I could give a flying fuck less what she wants the car for, she paid me an ass load of coin to build it up. Plus I got another after that one and 2 off road customs she wants. You just keep working and you be happy with some green too." Virgil replied wiping the sweat from his forehead. It was hot today, well over 90 by 10:30 am.

"You got it boss." Leon sneered. He needed the payday and soon. The little bit he was able to steal from the bar in Brazil was just enough to get him home. He had to sell his car at the border just to have bus fair to LA. Thankfully Virgil kept beer in the fridge all the time and some weed in the cabinet. It wasn't Leon's first choice but it was taking the edge off until he could get his first paycheck.

"It's hotter than shit in here today." Virgil moaned.

"Suck it up buttercup, let's finish this shit and make some money." Leon jokingly answered back.

Leon thought to himself as he closed the hood of the Maserati, _Things are looking up. This ain't such a bad gig. Maybe my life will turn around…_

At that moment he heard a distant noise that drew his attention outside the shop doors. The engine sounded of perfection and the tone of its roar demanded his attention. Whatever it was heading towards their way from the distance was a nice ride. Leon couldn't wait for the sweet machine to pull into the shop and fixed his eyes on the street. The classic muscle car slowed and turned into the drive, revving once before being silenced. She was beautiful and Leon couldn't help but be excited…. Until the driver's side door opened and the driver stepped out….


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So how do you know this is the right place Dom?" Letty asked stepping out of the passenger side door.

"Let's just say that Virgil and I are old pals." Dom replied indication sarcasm. He wasn't about to tell her that Virgil was responsible for Fenix's Torino.

"Fuck." Leon muttered as he scampered towards the back of the shop, trying to hide from Dom and Letty. _This is freaking unreal, I haven't been back home for 48 hours and they find me…_ Leon thought as he slid underneath a customer's car leaving only his boots exposed.

Dom walked calmly into the shop, looking around. Virgil hadn't noticed him and walked out from the office. Looking up, Virgil stopped dead in his tracks. "Toretto, um why are you here man? It's, uh, good to see you?" Virgil cracked a fake smile.

Dom smiled to himself as this was a much nicer greeting than the last time he stepped foot into Virgil's shop. Perhaps he had learned his lesson last time Dom thought. Dom walked over to the welding bench to examine the pieces of metal that Virgil had been working on. Dom was silent. He also eyed the Maserati parked in the left shop bay.

Virgil caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Letty standing behind him. Wearing her signature black tank and blacked out shades dropped over her nose, the scowl was unmistakable. Anyone in the racing scene anywhere, knew both of them well. "Ortiz? I heard you were resurrected." Virgil shook his head and smiled ironically.

"It's Toretto now, and you can drop the act douchebag. What are you helping the Shaw family with?" Letty spat back at Virgil.

A wrench dropped under the car Leon was working on. The comment Letty had just made had caught him off guard.

Dom looked over his shoulder as he let Letty do the talking while he perused the shop.

"Who else is here?" Letty asked after hearing the movement under the car.

"Uh, no one, just my other mechanic but he don't speak English." Virgil began to sweat immensely as he lied.

Letty read his body language and became uncomfortable with his answer. "Oh yah?" she paused trying to regain her focus, "answer the question. What are you working on for the Shaw's?" Letty restated.

"Look, Ortiz or Torettos times 2 whatever you two are, get the fuck outta my shop. My business isn't your business, got it?" Virgil stepped to Letty.

Letty never broke her eye contact. Virgil never saw Dom coming as he felt the large hand grab the back of his neck. "That sounded a bit disrespectful, maybe you should try again." Dom's deep voice sounded, irritated.

Virgil gasped slightly and Letty cocked an eyebrow over his shoulder at Dom. Letty caught the movement of the second mechanic coming out from the car he'd been hiding under. Rising from the creeper board, Leon sighed. He knew that he was about to be confronted but in all fairness he was pretty sure he'd get fired if he didn't help his new employer out.

"Put him down Dom." Leon demanded, sternly.

Dom recognized the voice, the voice of his long time brother, part of his family. Tossing Virgil side onto the hood of the Maserati like a rag doll, Dom spun around and stared at Leon. Before his mind could register exactly what was happening, Letty walked passed Dom straight up to Leon. Leon never saw it coming, he didn't have time to prepare, he didn't even have time to close his eyes before Letty's fist impacted with his nose, sending him ass over tea kettle backwards onto the door of the vehicle behind him.

"You fuck." Is all Letty got out before she was launching herself back at him again. Shaking his head, Dom walked up behind Letty and pulled her off of Leon who was bleeding profusely from his nose and mouth. She had gotten in 2 or 3 good hits before being restrained.

"Jesus Let, it's nice to see you too baby girl." Leon said after he spat a mouthful of blood on the floor.

"Don't call me that you asshole." Letty retorted.

Leon smiled up shyly at her while he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coveralls. "Yah, I suppose I did do you wrong Let. I prolly deserved that." Leon chuckled as he tried to stop the bleeding from his nose.

"Did me wrong?" Letty sneered, "That's the understatement of the century." Letty jerked her arms from Dom's hold. "You owe me 15 large not to mention the other shit you pulled." Letty's voice trailed off as she realized that she was talking in front of Dom who didn't know all the details.

Dom looked down at her trying to read her expression as it had changed from anger to hurt. "What other stuff?" Dom asked looking back up at Leon.

The atmosphere became instantly uncomfortable.

Letty made brief eye contact with Dom and then looked away again. "It's nothing Dom, let's stay focused on why we're here okay?" Her expression warned that now was not the right time.

Regaining his mental traction, Dom turned back to Virgil who was now trying to slink out the back door. "Virgil." Dom yelled stopping him in his tracks. Grabbing the back of his greasy neck once again, Dom said firmly, "Lets you and me have a little talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **DSS Office..**

"Elena! There's a suspicious cargo container waiting at pier 83 in the port. Its assigned to an and labeled 'pet supplies'." Hobbs yelled across the office.

"Okay, let's get to it." Elena replied, grabbing her tactical vest.

"Always so motivated. I love that." Hobbs smiled as he snapped the safety on his holster. "Let's go gun hunting."

 **Pier 83..**

"Nice job with the pet supplies mum." Deckard complemented as he loaded the last crate of ammo into the car. 'Let's try to drive home without hitting anything or we'll blow up half of this filthy city." Deckard snickered. The Bugatti was stuffed with firearms and explosives.

"Agreed." Marion stated as she stepped into the driver's seat. "Shall we go check on your cars?"

"Yes. Please. We need to get the ball rolling soon. I'd rather not be anywhere near this blasted filthy country ever again." Deckard pulled on his sunglasses. "It's bloody hot in this place."

Marion smiled at her son, slammed the Bugatti into gear and headed towards Virgil's shop.

 **Virgil's Garage..**

As predicted, the weasel spilled the beans on the job he'd been hired to complete for the Shaw family. They hadn't given him a name, but had left a phone number and an ass load of cash.

"The number, now." Dom demanded as he held Virgil by the shirt collar.

Virgil dug into his pocket and scrolled through his Galaxy 3, pressing the call button when he reached the number.

Dom took the phone, while still squeezing Virgil with his other hand. Three rings later, a woman's voice answered, "Mr. Lamone, I should be there in 60 minutes." The voice stated matter of factly as a greeting.

"Your order's been cancelled." Dom replied as Virgil began to squirm.

Silence followed. Apparently the phone was on speaker on the Shaw's end since a familiar male voice retorted, "Toretto?"

"Shaw. How's your family reunion going?" Dom taunted.

Virgil began to turn a bit blue as Dom didn't even realize that his grip had increased with the sound of Deckard's voice. Tossing Virgil to the ground, Dom refocused on his conversation.

"You really think you've won don't you Toretto? Just because you got to the cars? I'll have a hundred more before you hang up the phone." Deckard snap back.

Dom was silent. Letty was desperately trying to overhear the conversation so Dom switched the phone to speaker.

"You see Toretto, I told Hobbs that his little cage wouldn't hold me. I'm not done with you until I've stomped out the last breath of every piece of vermin you call a family. But don't you worry, I'll save you for last so you get to watch them all suffer and die. Maybe I'll take that little gal of yours for a ride while you watch." Shaw cackled. "She looks like she'd put up quite a nice fight, which I would enjoy."

Letty rolled her eyes in disgust as Dom became enraged over that comment. "Shaw, if you were smart, you'd have crawled back into the shadow world and disappeared. This time, I won't let Hobbs take you alive." Dom growled back.

"I'll see you soon Toretto." Shaw hit the end button. Staring at his Mum driving he saw her anger. She was actually angry about the cars. "Don't worry Mum, I got friends."

Dom threw the phone across the room, shattering it against the wall. Looking downward at Virgil still lying on the floor he instructed him, "Your shop is closed for a while, got it? Take a vacation." Virgil just nodded.

Leon looked across the garage at Dom, removing the two shop rags hanging from his nose that had stopped the bleeding. "What the fuck are you two into this time Dom?" Leon asked, his speech impaired due to his swollen lip.

"You don't wanna know man. It's nothing you need to get caught up in." Dom replied looking at Letty. "Good to see you back Leon. You should get outta here too." Dom grabbed Letty's hand to leave.

"I ain't got nowhere to go Dom. And I'm flat broke man." Leon mumbled under his breath.

"Shocker." Letty snapped back. The hatred was very evident.

Dom glanced at her briefly with a million questions in his eyes and then looked back at Leon. Taking a piece of paper he wrote his phone number down and handed it to Leon. "The key's still under the board. The fort's always open for you man."

"Thanks man." Leon murmured. As Dom and Letty began to leave, Leon said a bit louder, "And Letty, I'm real sorry girl."

Letty didn't so much as pause to acknowledge him. "Let's go Dom."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Well we got the car issue handled for the moment, hopefully Hobbs took care of the weapons problem." Letty stated as Dom drove back down the coastal highway. It was obvious that she was trying to avoid the subject of why she hated Leon so much.

"So you wanna tell me the real reason you're so pissed off at Leon?" Dom asked softly.

"Not really." Letty sighed.

"Let?" Dom asked again. He wasn't going to let it go and she knew this.

"Look, if I tell you, you might turn around and kill him yourself so just let it go Dom." Letty replied. "I handled it myself Dom, just know it's a valid reason." Letty pushed her sunglasses up her nose.

Dom pulled over onto the shoulder of the highway, overlooking the beach and parked abruptly. He jerked his keys and got out of the vehicle, heading towards the sand. He was angry, furious, it was evident in his body language and Letty knew it.

"Fuck." Letty got out of the car and followed him a few moments later.

Waiting a few minutes while standing behind him she composed her thoughts enough to talk. "Look I know what you're thinking Dom, and it's not like that. I was able to talk him off of me."

The phrase ' _off of me'_ caught Dom's immediate attention. "WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED?" Dom growled out in a low tone as he rubbed his hand over his head still talking with his back to Letty.

Letty sighed again and sat in the sand, this was going to be a deep conversation and she needed to sit down. Dom turned around to look at her seeing the stress building in her expression.

"It was the night he left. He came home from prolly a race or a poker game or maybe a strip club, not really sure. He was trashed as usual. He came into my room and started talking shit about how you didn't deserve me and how you weren't good enough for me. Prolly cause you'd hadn't called in weeks and I was pretty damn pissed off at you by that point. Anyways, I was still healing from the wreck, 4 broken ribs take a while, and I had just gotten the cast off my arm." Letty's thoughts drifted.

Dom sat down next to her. He said nothing.

After a long pause Letty continued, "I tried to hit him but it hurt too bad. He was so fired up. I, I talked my way out of it." Stammering a bit she looked down and began to fiddle with a rock in the sand.

"He touched you?" Dom whispered in a dark tone. His eyes began to water slightly.

"He tried, he was really drunk and high on Coke I'm guessing. He was all jacked up strong. I really don't like to think about it because I just felt weak and you know how I am." Letty shot him a sideways smile. "But I knew I couldn't physically keep him away when he went after me in the bedroom, I started screaming at him. All bark and no bite, that was me that night, thank God the bark worked. He had me backed up against a wall and then he just changed his mind and left. Said he was going for a drive and never came back." Letty looked into the sea as the wind blew her black hair across her face. "He's crazy on Coke Dom, he scared the shit outta me. I thought.. I thought shit was gunna get real bad."

Dom sighed in relief, he was very thankful he didn't need to ad Leon to the list of people he needed to kill immediately. Swallowing hard, Dom asked, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I didn't feel that way about him and that he was like my brother. I reminded him that you were also his brother and that I wanted him to get away from me." Letty pause and swallowed hard. "But it wasn't until I started to cry that he finally did. That's what got him." Letty tried to pull away. "Look Dom, he was trashed, I was still in pain and he acted like a fucking moron. He was really terrifying like that." Letty pushed her hair behind her ear. It was obvious that she didn't like talking about that night. "He's friggin family and he tried that shit. And oh my GOD did he stink too. I just lost all my respect for him and quite frankly other than being alone, dealing with all his debt collectors, I didn't care if he was gone." Letty grabbed Dom's hand which made him relax. "If makes a difference, I feel better after I broke his nose today." Letty grinned. "I guess maybe we're even now."

"Yah, I guess I should've seen that coming." Dom muttered.

"How so?" Letty looked confused.

"Leon's always had a thing for you Let. I've checked him off a couple times over the years." Dom looked up at her.

"Really?" Letty inquired curiously.

"Really." Dom answered.

"How come I never knew about this before today?" Letty tipped her head sideways.

"How come you didn't tell me what happened in Mexico?" Dom asked.

"You can't answer a question with a question. It's not fair." Letty smirked.

"I didn't want you to be pissed at Leon." Dom chuckled, "That's why I never told you."

"Ditto." Letty laughed. "I'm guessing we are over being pissed at Leon now?" She asked as she crawled into his lap.

"I think he got his today." Dom kissed her lightly. "You split his lip pretty good and broke his nose I think." Dom smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. Standing up and taking her hand to walk back to the car, Dom leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Maybe you should fight Deckard this time."

"How bout we just let Hobbs shoot him this time?" Letty laughed, "Please?"

"Deal." Dom agreed. "Let's go to the airport, Roman's plane should be here in an hour.

"Leon and I need to have a chat about the drugs though 'cause that shit ain't welcome in my house." Dom sighed.

"He's crazy on Cocaine Dom. That's part of the money he owed when he left." Letty opened the passenger side door to get in.

Dom put his arm in the door-jam to block her. A thought flashed across his face. "How did you pay off all that money in Mexico?" he asked confused.

"Well how do you think genius? I couldn't fight, so I raced. I can drive pretty well in a cast." Letty smiled slipping under Dom's massive arm to get in the car.

Dom smiled wryly, "Of course you can." Walking to the passenger side of the vehicle and getting in, Dom grinned at her across the car. Even after 15 years, she still entranced him.


	19. Chapter 19

**So I don't claim to be perfect or own anything to do with Fast and the Furious but here you go! Hope to read your reviews!**

 **Chapter 19..**

 **DSS Office LA**

"Yah, That's right we missed the shipment by about an hour from what I can tell." Hobbs replied into his cell. He was pissed off. He had no idea exactly what had been in that cargo container but he did know that the Shaw's had possession of it.

"Did Dominic get the cars?" Nobody asked.

"Yah he did, the shop is shut down but he also called Big Brother Shaw and let him know so we don't have any idea where he is." Hobbs rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Tell Dominic I'll be there in 3 days. Lay low for a bit and re-organize. The priority is getting God's Eye back and up and running. We CANNOT let that get into the wrong hands Agent Hobbs. Even if we have to sacrifice a Toretto or two to make that happen. Is that clear?" Nobody asked.

The question prompted a huge moral conflict within Hobbs. He considered Dom and his crew part of his family. But in the end, his duty and obligation to the US government outweighed his personal obligations. In a reserved yet convincing tone he answered, "Yes it's clear sir." Disconnecting the phone, Hobbs looked over at Elena and said, "We can't let God's Eye go, but I will NOT let Nobody use them as bait."

"Thank you Luke." Elena mouthed at him from behind her desk.

"Alrighty then, let's go make sure that Ramsey and Tej are doing okay." Hobbs walked into the next office, disheartened by the day's activities.

 **Shaw Hideout LA**

"I think he's waking up!" Marion gasped as she rubbed a Springfield Arms XD 45 against Owen's palm. "Look, He's gripping the gun!" she said with eyes full of excitement.

"That thing isn't loaded is it?" Deckard asked chuckling.

"Of course not Deck." Marion resumed her observations.

"Well, he's probably try to tell you to put a decent firearm into his hand instead of that American shit." Deckard laughed.

Marion shook her head. "Look Deck, your bother just needs to wake the fuck up and deal with his shit. Then we can all kill these idiots and move on." Marion spat.

"Yah well, I think LA is a bad place to take them on Mum. They have friends everywhere and they know every street." Deckard replied. "Besides, Owen may never wake up." Deckard added.

"He'll wake up. It will happen soon. I can feel it. He's my baby and he wants to come back." Marion said almost as if she actually loved her children.

"Okay Mum, whatever you say but just know I plan to finish this little cluster fuck and get on with my life." Deckard stated as he pushed 40 caliber rounds into a magazine.

"With the good Doctor perhaps?" Marion glanced over her shoulder.

"Perhaps." Deckard replied.

Marion knew that her eldest was sleeping with and had a great attraction to Dr. Minami. She also had selected Minami for this same reason. Minami was a doctor yes, the best in her field, BUT she could also be bought, and coerced into anything. Plus she was Deckard's type. She was young, ruthless, vibrant and fertile. With any luck Marion would have amazing grandchildren from the two.

It was at that precise moment of Marion being in deep thought that Owen opened his eyes. Looking directly at his mother he muttered one haunting word, Owen took a deep breath and said weakly, "Letty."

Marion actually started to tear up slightly as she stared at Owen.

"Letty, yes we need to kill her." She held his hand and replied.

Deckard looked down at him over their Mum's shoulder.

Owen gasped weak like again. He appeared to be so fragile, his burn scars marring his face and body. "No, no, no. She's the ticket to it all. IT'S. ALL .ABOUT .LETTY." Owen spouted as he drifted off into another deep slumber.

Marion never released his hand. She looked over at Deckard and asked, "What does this Letty woman have?"

"I don't know Mum. I thought she was just Toretto's girl." Deckard asked.

Owen opened his eyes once more to look at Deckard. "No, the final chip is in her scar." Owen said now almost fully coherent.

"Why the Fuck would you put it there you imbecile!" Deckard shouted in his disabled brother's face.

"Because I trusted her. She doesn't know it's there." Owen drifted off slowly into darkness again.

"For fucks sake! He hid a billion dollar chip inside of a Toretto! What is the fucking irony here? For Fucks sake Mum! You should just unplug him now and let him go." Deckard walked off towards the hallway leaving several holes in the walls as he went.

Marion sat at her youngest son's side, still holding his hand. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that he'd be okay and that she and Deckard had the tenacity to kill every last one of the Toretto gang.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20…**

"Hey, Hey, Hey Playaz!" Roman shouted at he offered a big hug to Letty first then Dom. "Damn Girl, You still fine!" Roman said squeezing Letty tight.

"Watch it." Dom smiled and hugged him secondary.

"Yah, I know man, that's all yours 'cause you put a ring on it and all." Roman joked.

Letty smirked at Dom knowing full well the ring issue jokes bothered him.

"So why am I here? You don't have any good lookin' help and you needed me?" Roman laughed, putting his arm around Dom who was now carrying his suitcase.

"No Roman, you're here 'cause we need your expertise. We need you to shine brightly my friend… And we need to keep you safe." Dom smiled over at Letty.

"Well Expertise is my middle name! Where's the party baby?" Roman was obviously still on Abu Dhabi time.

Letty and Dom shared a small smile and chuckled at each other as they entertained the entertainer. Roman Pierce was in the house.

 **Shaw House…**

Marion looked almost motherly as she helped Owen attempt to sit up. He was remaining conscious for up to ten minutes at a time after a few hours. Dr. Minami had pushed some additional adrenaline through his IV to stimulate his alertness. After getting his weak frame propped up on a few pillows, Marion stared at her youngest.

"Owen, do you remember what you said earlier? About Letty?" She asked firmly.

Owen nodded.

"What did you mean about the chip being in her scar?" Marion tried to not sound too irritated. "I thought the last chip was recovered by Toretto before he threw you out of the plane?" Genuine frustration washed over her face.

Owen whispered hoarsely, "That was a back up. I already had the chip for the Tech bomb. I was going for another one to make two." Owen smirked. "Got greedy I guess." Owen coughed and Marion grabbed for the cup of water next to his bed. Giving him a sip of water Marion called for Deckard who was in the kitchen making a huge sandwich.

"So you already had your three components, and you wanted a second set?" Marion asked. Owen nodded. Deckard walked around the corner shoving a huge bite of sandwich into his mouth.

"Does Hobbs or Nobody know that you had a complete set?" Marion asked.

Owen smirked and shook his head. "Only my crew knew, and they're all dead, except Letty." Owen started to feel his stomach rumble as the delicious odor from his brother's sandwich hit his nostrils. It had been months since he'd eaten real food. Ignoring the hunger pains, Owen continued. "When I found her in the hospital and decided to not kill her, I figured she'd be a great mule and never even know it. Had the doc stitch that tiny little bugger right up inside her shoulder. Figured I could just cut it out later."

"You tossed her off a tank to her death." Deckard mumbled, mouth full of food.

"It's not like the whore needed to be alive to get it back. Besides, I didn't toss her off the tank, the tank flipped and she was tossed off." Owen actually looked sorry.

Marion seemed confused but chose to move forward with the conversation. "So you still have the other two components?" Marion asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Owen coughed again.

"Where'd you put those? Up Hobbs's ass I suppose?!" Deckard spat in disgust.

Owen coughed and laughed at the same time at his brother's question. "No, God No!" Owen chuckled. "They're in the coffin. Look, around the time that I was going to take care of Letty for Braga, after his morons botched killing her, the heat was getting close. Nobody was tracking us and he was putting a lot of pressure on my crew. We were moving around every hour and I needed to dump the merchandise somewhere safe for a bit. I sure as fuck wasn't going to trust Braga with any of it and I had a buyer that was putting the funding together to purchase it. I had to make a decision at the hospital. I paid off the doctor to hid the one chip and the other pieces went with the body that was tagged as Letty Ortiz. So the were buried in her coffin. I can't imagine anywhere safer than eight feet under to put them." Owen smirked as Deckard actually seemed to appreciate the genuine creativity. "I figured after we pulled a few jobs, got a second set, and sold the first, we'd sell the second set to the enemy of the first buyer. After all, they'd have to buy it to protect themselves and they'd have to choice." Owen was starting to make sense to Deckard and Marion. "I was thinking, why not double down? It's not like I didn't have plenty of time so I held the first set refusing to sell until I completed the second."

"Why not bury all three components in the coffin O?" Marion asked.

"Ran out of time Mum. Had to make a decision and so the tiny one got sewn up into her shoulder. I had to get her out of that hospital before someone recognized her." Owen yawned as his grogginess was taking over. "Get the component Mum." Owen whispered. "We can use them ourselves to shut down Nobody. Nobody protects Toretto and Hobbs. If he's off the grid, they are exposed." Owen closed his heavy lids.

Marion sighed. Owen didn't know anything about God's eye. Owen's tech bomb might actually be easier to access than God's eye as Ramsey hadn't turned it on for several days. As Owen drifted off into sleep again, Marion looked over at Deckard who was shoveling the last bite into his face. "Well Deck, your thoughts?" she asked.

Deckard Grinned. "I think we keep on the God's eye sale to Korea and use the tech bomb right o way. After all, we got the pieces all waiting for us, we just need a shovel." Deckard swallowed. "And a knife…."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What are you making for dinner woman?" Roman yelled from the couch in the living room of the Toretto house.

Letty rolled her eyes as she walked past him into the kitchen. "Take out." She stated smiling at him sarcastically.

"Take out?" Roman questioned.

"Yes, take out. Get your ass up and go pick it up." Letty tossed a set of keys at him hitting him in the chest. "Wong Foo's is waiting for you to pick it up." Letty added, "Oh, yah, and you're paying Blarab Playa'." Letty smiled at Dom who was standing by the fridge.

"The disrespect is real around here." Roman muttered. Roman shook his head but did as he was told. Although he hadn't known Letty very long, Roman was smart enough to not piss her off. After all, he'd seen her fight and he'd seen her stand up to men and women twice her size. But deep down, he held Letty in the highest respect, the same level that he held Dom on.

As Roman drove away, Dom opened a beer and stood looking out the window at the garage where the 70' Challenger was parked. Thank God the garage had not been damaged during the explosion. Although the Challenger had been totaled for like the 100th time, all his father's tools and racing trophies were still intact.

"So what's the plan Papa?" Letty asked walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, they have weapons and they'll use them Let as we well know. We can't turn on God's eye right now and we don't know where they are. I don't wanna sit around and wait for them to snipe us from a roof top." Dom took a drink of his Corona. He turned around and leaned against the counter to face her. Gently, Dom placed his finger under her chin making direct eye contact with Letty. His eyes carried the weight of the world in them as his expression softened. "Letty, a few months ago, when you didn't remember me or our life together, you left me standing over your tombstone. Part of me realized that night that you were right, you had died. I lived your death all over once again and something inside of me snapped."

Letty's face turned sad and he saw the moisture start to collect in her eyes. Until that moment, she never realized what her leaving Dom in that cemetery had actually done to him. She started to speak but Dom placed his finger on her lips to silence her. He continued.

"I gave up. You die, I die. I know at the time you didn't realize it but your words that night killed me too. I accepted the fact that I'd never have you back and that you were taking away the piece of you that I did have. I didn't know how to deal with it Let." Dom sighed, he really wasn't trying to hurt her but the tears were pooling up. "So I went back to do what always helps me think, I worked on the Charger." Dom smiled briefly and just as quickly his expression changed. "And then we almost died when the house blew. Seeing Brian and Mia like that and Jack… My God Let, he almost killed Jack. It, it just made me accept the fact that I would die killing this person. I would die for the protection of the family, even if you didn't understand why." Dom closed his eyes. "Letty I was ready to go. I was ready to meet my maker. I couldn't live without you." Dom opened his heavy lids again. He was tearing slightly. He took a second to compose himself.

"When I heard your voice on the radio yelling for back up and I saw the rounds flying your way, all I could think of was, this was it. This is what I was born for, I was going to die for you. I didn't even have a second thought when I hit the NOS I knew that is was done." Dom stared off into the distance as he re lived that moment. This was the first time that he'd ever opened up to anyone about what he'd gone through. Letty remained silent wiping the now spilling tears from her cheeks.

"I was at peace. I felt for the first time since I left you in the DR, I felt at peace." Dom wiped her cheek with his index finger. He smiled softly. "And then I heard your voice. I heard you reciting our wedding vows and telling me to listen to you." Dom began to grin. "And you'd come back to me. So I came back to you." Letty giggled shyly as she hated crying. "And everything changed Let. My life and my family was back. I found my will to live again."

Letty had to interrupt for just a second to break the silence, "You walked away from all that 'PEACE'?, for me?" she smiled.

"I did." Dom was still grinning. "And I woke up to a hell of a lot of pain!" Dom's voice dropped slightly deeper. "My head hurt like hell and Brian cracked my ribs I'm sure."

"Why are you telling me this now Dom?" Letty smiled.

"Because things are different this time Let. I have everything to live for this time. My world is complete except for this shit bag of a family that wants to take it away. I'm not willing to take all those risks anymore. I wanna live my life Let, our life. The life we deserve." Dom pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

Holding him in her arms, Letty looked up at Dom and grinned. "I do too. But you can't get soft on me now old man. We gotta take care of business first."

"You gotta stop calling me that." Dom cringed at the old man comment.

Letty cracked a small laugh. "Deal." She stood on her tip toes for a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry I left you that night." She whispered sincerely against his mouth. "I was being selfish I suppose.

"Don't be sorry. If you hadn't left, you might not of started to remember. I'm thankful looking back at it all." Dom parted her lips again. The taste of her mouth was the best taste in the world to him.

"I love you Dom." Letty paused the kiss. She stared directly into his large brown eyes that were slightly red from almost crying.

Picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, Dom's expression changed. His look became predatory. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Dom started to head for the stairs, never breaking contact with Letty's lips.. and then the front door opened startling them both.

Dom and Letty both turned to look at the man standing in their living room.

Leon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **DSS Building LA Office**

"There is just too much risk Ramsey, I'm sorry." Nobody stated matter of factly. "We CANNOT let God's Eye be taken over by anyone."

"Tej? What should I do?" Ramsey took his hand as they sat at the computer screens.

"Baby, I got this." Tej smiled. "I came to me last night, or this morning more like, anyways. Look lets fire up a fake version of God's Eye. We can make a corrupted copy, plant a super virus, fire it up and let them suck up our disease." Tej seemed like he'd put a lot of thought into this. "It's gotta be a good fake though so they buy it. We use the same terminal, here at the DSS office, and we need a nasty, nasty like herpes nasty virus that will shut their whole grid down."

Ramsey smiled. "That's brilliant. But I don't have access to any viruses that are on that level." She looked deflated. Tej shrugged his shoulders back at her, he didn't have anything on that scale either.

"I can get that for you." Nobody stated matter of factly. "Give me 12 hours." He put his suit coat on and turned to leave the room. Pausing and looking back at Tej he stated, "And Parker, keep her safe until then." Nobody pushed his shades up onto his face.

 **Shaw House..**

"Please take this a bit slower Mr. Shaw." Dr. Minami asked as she helped Owen try to stand.

Owen scoffed. "If I took it any bloody slower, I'd be in a coma again." He replied, obviously irritated. "Get me to the shower, I feel nasty."

Minami did as she was told, helping Owen to the bathroom.

"Mum, all the arms are cleaned and loaded. We going to the graveyard to dig up some bones?" Deckard asked Marion who was sitting in front of her laptop.

"We have help for that Deck. Don't be silly." Marion replied not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Fucking bloody hell!" Marion slammed the lid shut.

"What?" Deckard asked.

"The buyers are all kinds of pissed Deck. They only have a tiny piece of that program so far and I promised the entire thing. They want what they paid for." Marion began to look for her keys.

"Fuck 'em mum." Deckard laughed. "We took their money and they can't touch us."

"Oh dear child. I wish it were that simple. You see they know what technology that the American's possess. I have given them a small sample, they paid for it all. If I don't deliver, they will not only come after the maker to obtain the full program BUT they will then use it to find us and kill us. This could be problematic my son." Marion explained.

"I see." Deckard agreed. "Well lets got get Owen's other toy then, shall we? And after we shut the grid down, we'll just kill the bitch and take the God's Eye."

"Sounds fabulous Deck. Marion agreed cautiously as she exited the door. Turning back to her eldest son she added, "Let's go and make sure you bring a sharp knife."

"Will do mum." Deckard laughed and he followed his mother out of the house. "Off to slice up a Toretto or two!" Deckard sang out loud as he smiled maniacally.

 **Toretto house…**

"Well, I see that nothing has changed between you two." Leon smiled as he set his bag down on the floor. "Didn't mean to interrupt but you told me to use the spare key." Leon ran his hand through his hair.

Dom reluctantly released Letty, letting her slide to her feet. "Yah I guess I did." Dom seemed much less friendly this time.

Leon immediately sensed Dom's attitude change since there earlier encounter. He sighed heavy and looked up from the floor, cocking one eye between Dom and Letty. "She told you didn't she?" Leon semi-braced for Dom to march over and kill him.

"Yah, she did." Is all Dom said as he didn't move a muscle.

"Okay then, I'll go sleep in the park, on a bench cause I'm sure I'm not welcome here." Leon gathered his bag and turned to leave.

"Stay." Leon hear the voice but was in shock. Letty was speaking to him.

"It's cool Let, I'll go." Leon didn't turn around.

"Nah, you should stay Le. After all, we're still family." Letty softened her tone just slightly. "Take V's ole room." Letty said referring to Vince.

"You sure?" Leon turned to take a double check.

"We're sure." Dom added breaking his stance and slowly grinning at Letty.

"Okay then." Leon walked towards Vince's room. "Thanks man."

"Your welcome. You want a beer? Food will be here soon." Dom added as he followed Letty back into the kitchen.

"Sure man, thanks." Leon yelled from Vince's old room.

Letty reached into the fridge and handed Dom a beer for Leon. Pausing for a second to mumble, "We shoulda just done a quickie on the kitchen table." Smiling at him.

Dom smiled back and blushed slightly, "I'll make it up to you later baby."

"You bet your ass Papa." Was the only words he heard as he walked towards the living room.

 **Chinese Restaurant…**

"Hold up right here Mum!" Deckard demanded at the red light. "Look at that, that's a 70 Plymouth and by the looks of it, it's a Toretto mobile." Deckard pointed to Letty's car in front of the restaurant.

Inside Roman was just trying to figure out how to carry all the bags of food on his own to the car. "Um, Yah thanks man. I think." Roman muttered as he pushed the restaurant door open with his backside. "At least I'll get enough to eat this time." He added.

Setting the food on the trunk lid he reached into his pocket for the keys to Letty's Roadrunner. The metal barrel startled him as it was pressed into his neck. He knew the feeling and he recognized the voice immediately. "Leave the food. Come with me, not a sound." Deckard stated coldly as he escorted Roman to the vehicle his mother was waiting in. "Get in." Deckard shoved Roman into the back seat still shoving the gun into his temple.

"Look, man, Mr. Shaw, whatever you wanna be called, listen man this really ain't my fight." Roman stumbled over his words.

"Shut up you spineless jellyfish, who's car?" is all Deckard asked as he smashed the gun barrel into Roman's temple.

Roman swallowed hard and whispered, "Letty's"

Shaw smiled wide. "Perefect, take out your phone and call Leticia. Tell her you got lost and she needs to help you get home. Tell her that her car broke down and she needs to come get you." Deckard gave strict orders. Roman froze. He couldn't betray Letty and Dom like that.

"No way man. Not happening." Roman swallowed hard and stood his ground.

Deckard reached into his pocket and took Roman's phone. "Well then, I guess you'll just text her then." Deckard smiled as he began to scroll through the contacts to find Letty's name. Roman lurched for the phone. A second gun hit him in the temple. Slowly he looked over to the driver's seat to stare at a very cold hearted looking woman. "Pearce, meet my Mum." Deckard snickered as he stumbled across the contact that said _Mrs. Toretto_ ….

 **Toretto House..**

Dom and Leon were in the kitchen, attempting to catch up when Letty's phone vibrated. Walking down the stairs she announced, "Dom, the Blarab King got lost. I gotta go get him. I'll take your car okay?" Letty was irritated.

"Blarab King?" Leon questioned as he looked at Dom.

"Long story." Dom replied grinning. "You want me to go with you Let?"

"Nah, I'll be right back Dom. You stay and catch up with Le." Letty grabbed Dom's keys to the 68' Charger and headed out.

"Be careful babe." Dom yelled as Letty opened the door.

"Me? I'm always careful." Letty laughed as she walked out to the car.

Letty continued to text Roman as she drove.

L: _Where are you right now man?_

R: _I'm at the park with all the big trees_

Letty sighed. That park was 5 miles from the damn restaurant. _How the fuck did he get all the way over there? Dumbass…_ Letty thought to herself.

L: _Just go home if you can manage to find it Rome. I'll get the food and meet you there.._

R: _No, you need to come get me, your car won't start._

Letty was almost to Wong Foo's. As she turned the last corner, she read Roman's last text and became thoroughly pissed off.

 _What the FUCK did he do to my car!_ She thought as she pulled up to the curb of the restaurant. Putting Dom's car into park, she looked through her windshield and saw her car sitting two spaces up the street. The food was still sitting on the trunk where Roman had left it. _Oh Shit.._

 **To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23…**

Letty looked over her car, it seemed fine, the food was still hot and Roman was nowhere to be found. "Fuck." Letty picked up her keys off of the ground and locked up her car, leaving the food and taking out her cell. _It's gotta be Shaw, but he doesn't know I know yet._ Letty thought as she got back into Dom's car.

She pulled up her text screen.

L: _I'm on my way, stay put. And don't try to start it, I've been having alternator issues and it'll just make it worse._

Letty texted the lie. She quickly scrolled through her contacted and pressed the button for Hobbs.

 **Elaina's House…**

Hobbs was in the process of stepping out of the shower when he noticed his phone vibrating on the bathroom counter. After glancing at the screen he immediately answered "Letty, what's up?"

"Shaw has Roman. There somewhere near Summerfield Park as far as I can tell." Letty sighed pushing her hair behind her ear.

Hobbs began to ask her questions and she cut him off cold. "Look Hobbs, just get you big ass gun and maybe a few hundred more cops and head over there man. I don't have time for questions!" she yelled irritated into the phone. "I'm going to head that way."

"Where's Dom?" Hobbs asked but was answered by a click sounding that he had been hung up on.

"Shit, Elaina! Get dressed, we gotta go!" Hobbs yelled as he pulled on his cargo pants.

Elaina rounded the bedroom corner with a confused look. Hobbs was pulling on his Under Armour shirt as he explained. "Letty called, Shaw has Pierce somewhere near the park."

Elaina only nodded and began to gather her gear.

 **Toretto House…**

Dom was talking with Leon. He was listening to all of Leon's adventures he had been involved in over the past years. Although they seemed insignificant in comparison to his own, Dom was enjoying Leon's company. He was just getting ready to address Leon's drug use issues when his phone rang..

Looking at the screen he saw Letty calling him. "Hey babe, everything okay?" He answered.

"Dom, Shaw has Roman. They're near the park in Summerfield I think somewhere.. He texted me, anyways, I called Hobbs, Dom, Shaw will kill him." Letty was obviously upset and rambling.

"Calm down, what did he say Let?" Dom listened as he heard his own car's engine hitting higher and higher RPMs.

"He was trying to get to me Dom. He's using Roman's phone, anyways, look I gotta find him!" Letty was shifting rapidly.

"Letty.. listen.. DO NOT GO NEAR THAT PLACE! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Dom began to panic slightly. "Let Hobbs handle it.." Dom tried to calm down.

"What's going on?" Leon asked gaining Dom's attention. Dom ignored Leon for a moment.

"Dom, look I won't engage him, I just gotta find him so Hobbs can get Roman." Letty was nearing the area. "It'll be okay Papa." Letty said before she hung up to look at her text screen. Several minutes had gone by without another text.

"Fuck." Dom grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going with you man!" Leon followed having no idea what was happening.

"This aint your fight Le, stay here." Dom marched out the front door realizing that he would need to acquire a set of wheels as Leon did not have a car.

Leon was in tow, ignoring Dom.

Dom walked across the street to a parked Monte Carlo belonging to a neighbor. This guy was way too sloppy and always left his spare keys in the visor. Smashing the window with his elbow, Dom got in and quickly found the keys. He was too focused to argue with Leon who was already smashing the passenger side window and getting in the other door.

Hitting the gas, Dom began to push the car to it's limits, which were well below his standards.

"Your neighbor is gunna be pissed man.." Leon chuckled "Just like ole times brother!"

Dom cocked a half-hearted grin as he was too focused on getting to Summerfield Park.

 **Letty's car..**

She texted Roman again.

L: _I'm almost there. Which part of the park are you at?_ Letty pulled up and parked down the street to watch the area of the park.

R: _What's taking you so long?_

L: _Traffic man.. you know LA!_

Letty tried to keep the texting going until Hobb's could get there. She scanned the park through the windshield looking for cars that were typical Shaw types. In the east parking lot, alone under a shady tree she saw it. Bugatti. No one drives a Bugatti to Summerfield Park but a Shaw she thought to herself.

 **Shaw's Car..**

"This is taking too long." Marion complained to Deckard who was in the back seat still with a passed out Roman Pierce. "I took use 5 minutes to get here and the traffic was very light Deck. She knows." Marion huffed.

"So what do you suggest Mum?" Deckard asked in a pissed off manner.

"Put a bullet in Pierce and let's get travelling." Marion was frustrated. "That government idiot Hobbs is probably on his way and we can't be exposed just yet, not until Owen is functional."

Deckard growled. "We need that chip Mum! God Dammit! Let's just take our artillery and got blow some shit up!" Deckard was losing his temper fast.

He didn't have time to react. Marion slapped him hard from the front seat. "Don't you talk to me like that you little shit! You do as you are told! The last time you acted on impulse and didn't take your time, I had to kill you and break you out of that CIA Detention center! You NEVER learn!" Marion screamed.

Deckard spat the blood from his lip on the car floor. _Bitch_ he thought as he decided to obey the order as he was still semi-intimidated by his mother.

 **Hobb's vehicle..**

He pressed the gas and he pressed the button on his phone that dialed Dom.

"Toretto, we're 5 out, I've got 20 agents that are 15 minutes behind us so for now it's just me and Neves." Hobbs spewed into the speaker phone.

Dom replied shortly as he ran his third red light. "I'm almost there, she won't answer her phone anymore." Dom added in a very angry tone.

"Dom, she's smart, she'll be fine." Hobbs tried to reassure. "I'm more worried about Pierce quite frankly."

 **Summerfield Park…**

Puling her hood over her hair, Letty decided to get closer on foot. The car was way too noticeable and she was sure that she had not been detected. Keys in her hand, she casually walked the perimeter of the park, cell phone in hand. As she circled the outer perimeter, she casually walked through the park goers that were pushing baby strollers and walking their dogs. Coming within a couple hundred feet of the Bugatti, she sat on a park bench and pretended to make cutesy eyes at someone's baby in a stroller. In the background of the roadway she hear a police siren. _Hobbs can't be that stupid…_ she thought as she began to wildly look around.

A random police cruiser drove by, followed by an ambulance. As Letty was beginning to take her phone to call Hobbs, the Bugatti started and roasted its tires aggressively. Tearing towards the exit of the parking lot, the passenger side door opened and Deckard tossed a lifeless Roman Pierce out onto the pavement. The event attracted everyone's attention in that area. Letty jumped to her feet and ran at a full sprint towards Roman, taking her hood off as she ran.

As Marion tore off from the scene, Deckard looked in the mirror and noticed the long raven colored locks of hair and the small frame running towards Pierce. "Bloody Hell Mum! Leticia is right back there!" Deckard pounded his fist into the dash.

Marion glanced in the rear view mirror and also saw an armored vehicle pulling up to the scene. "Yah Deck, well so is Hobbs." Marion hit the gas, blasting off into the streets. "This was too soon, we are acting impulsively Deckard. This will not happen again. It was sloppy! Do you hear me? Sloppy!" Marion didn't slow as she fumed.

Letty grabbed onto Roman rolling him over, "Roman! Roman!" She felt the wetness of his blood as she looked directly into a sucking chest wound. Letty heard screeching tires and running boots as she applied pressure to Roman's chest. "Hobbs, they shot him!" Letty yelled as she saw Hobbs approach. "He's needs a medic NOW!" Letty screamed as she felt the blood running through her fingers.

Hobbs didn't hesitate, he called for an aid unit on his cell. Elaina knelt down to help Letty. "There's so much blood." Letty wiped her brow leaving blood on her face.

Dom and Leon drove up a few moments later, Dom seeing his Charger and parking sideways next to it. The large crowd gathering in the far parking lot told him where he needed to be. "Letty!" he yelled as he sprinted towards the scene, Leon in tow.

Elaina and Hobbs took over CPR and first aid while Letty stood up and wiped her hands on her shirt. Turning to her left she saw Dom and Leon running towards her. The horrified expression on Dom's face as he approached. Seeing all the blood on Letty making him gasp.

Dom grabbed his wife by the shoulders looking her over. "It's not mine Dom, they shot Roman". Dom looked at the scene on the ground as Hobbs and Elaina were trying to save Roman's life. The medics began to pull up and within seconds, Roman was on his way to the hospital leaving the group standing in shock.

Hobbs walked up to Dom matter of factly. "Dom, look, Roman is in bad shape. I'm going to have him taken to Nobody's medics and patched up there, if he makes it. Man I'm sorry." Hobbs sighed, "Look Dom, I really think your whole group needs to take a few days and chill out somewhere safe. He knows where you live, we now know that he's ready to go after you and that Momma is willing to pick you all off, one at a time if the opportunity arises." Hobbs frowned.

Dom pulled Letty next to him, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively. Looking down at her and then back at Hobbs, Dom only nodded in agreement.

"I think they wanted me Dom." Letty Whispered staring at Hobbs. "Roman was just the bait."

"What makes you say that?" Hobbs asked.

"It's just a feeling I have. I can't explain it." Letty answered shifting her eyes to Dom's.

"Right, well get your cars and let's get you guys all set up somewhere safe." Hobbs began to organize his thoughts. "Don't go home, I'll text you the address." Hobbs looked over Dom's shoulder, "who's that?" he asked seeing Leon.

"Leon" Dom replied sternly. "He's family." Checking Letty for approval. "He's not part of this though. He just came back into town." Dom added.

"Well, Leon, you might wanna stay with someone else for a bit. This could get pretty nasty." Hobbs stated to Leon who was still standing behind Dom and Letty.

Leon sighed and rubbed his left hand through his hair. After a few seconds he looked up over Dom's shoulder straight at Hobbs. "Dom's my brother. I've got his back. I'm in this too man. They go, I go. Besides, I got nowhere else to go." Leon trailed off.

Hobbs looked at Dom and Letty who both gave him a look of solace and approval.

"Okay then. Leon, help them get the cars. You go too." Hobbs acknowledged Dom's approval.

Dom helped Letty walk towards his car. He felt her starting to cry and noticed that she was wiping her cheeks with her blood stained hands. Quietly he whispered in her ear, "I never wanted this life for you. I love you so much and you deserve so much more."

"I'm only alive when I am in your arms Dom. We've already had this conversation a million times. This is the life we chose. Gun shots in the dark, one eye closed." Letty chuckled in a sad manner "Let's just get the cars and get to somewhere with a shower and clean clothes please." Letty sniffed again. "God Dom, Roman should've never gotten involved. If he dies, I'll fucking beat all the Shaws to death myself." The anger returned to her voice. Dom kissed the side of her head softly as they walked. "How did you get here anyways?" Letty asked realizing that she had left Dom at home without a vehicle.

Dom pointed to the 2005 Monte Carlo with two smashed windows.

"You stole Lester's car?" Letty grinned half-heartedly. "He's gunna be really pissed off man." She added.

"I'll buy him a new one." Dom chuckled sadly as he walked with Letty and Leon to his car.


End file.
